The Reason To Marry
by Sugary Luna
Summary: Sugar can't take the fact that Rory could be deported, So she comes up with a solution-Marry him. Major Sugary-other couples featured and of course friendships.
1. Prologue

"I'm being deported." Rory sighed hanging his head in shame and sadness

"Are you serious?"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Rory!"

These were just a few replies to Rory's shocking news. Truth was he knew he would never get his visa renewed, he could tell it would be rejected. It's not that he wanted to leave, it was just that it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't be able to.

"So I guess we will be saying goodbye pretty soon then?" Mr Schue sighed looking at the distraught glee club-each of them so upset about a boy they had only known for a few months.

All except one. The one you would expect to be the most upset.

That one was Sugar Motta.

Sugar was Rory's girlfriend and there was no way she was having her boyfriend taken away from her, she had an idea.

An idea that might just keep Rory in Lima.

I suppose to some people her idea seemed like the stupidest thing anybody could imagine, but to Sugar it was pure genius.

The one way to make him stay-Marry him.


	2. Chapter 1

Sugar was bounding down the halls, a grin plastered on her face. She walked quickly up to Rory and tapped his shoulder.

"At least one of us is happy." He grunted, slamming his locker door shut.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled fiddling with each of his fingers.

"Because I'm leaving?" He said pulling his hand away from hers and briskly walking away.

She grabbed his arm and turned him round. "I'm not upset, because your not leaving." She smiled again.

"Hate to break this to ye' Sug, I have to leave."

"No you don't."

"What are you on about Sugar?"

"Come here." Sugar grabbed Rory's handed dragged him into and empty classroom. "Take a seat." Rory did as he was asked, just as Sugar violently pressed her lips onto his, saying that he enjoyed it would be an understatement. "So, I saw this thing on TV and I know how you can stay in Lima, forever."

"Really, how? Sugar is it legal?"

"Totally legal. So all you have to do is say yes to my one question and you can stay with me forever." Rory was confused at where this was going.

"Sugar I don't have a good feeling about this." Sugar ignored his comment and sat on his lap and began to whisper.

"Will. You. Marry. Me." She giggled lightly and The boys eyes grew wider as she spoke.

"Are you mad?" He raised his hand over his mouth and rubbed his eyes.

"Why? Don't you love me? Do you not want to marry me?" She asked looking quite offended and jumping off his lap.

"I don't know, Sugar we are only 16!" Rory stood up and began pacing around the room.

"But you're going to be deported if we don't tie the knot!" She walked towards him.

"I know that!" Rory ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know if I'm ready for marriage."

"I just really, really don't want you to leave." Sugar embraced her boyfriend lovingly.

Rory backed away and thought for a moment, he loved Sugar and he wanted to stay, so what was holding him back? "Ok."

"Ok?"

"I. Will. Marry. You. I suppose its not the way I thought I would get engaged but I love you so, why not?" Sugar smiled and rushed over to Rory and kissed him. "I haven't got a ring."

"It's Okay. Come on we have to tell the glee club She grabbed her new Fiance's hand and walked him out the class room.

* * *

_Oi! Glee clubbers get to the choir room! I need to tell you something! -Sugar_

_Are you dead? -Puck  
_  
_No... -Sugar  
_  
_Oh My God! Are you pregnant? -Quinn  
_  
_GOD NO! -Rory  
_  
_Leprechauns don't have babies. -Brittany  
_  
_How many times Brittany, Rory is NOT a leprechaun. -Finn.  
_  
_Off the subject that Rory is a leprechaun, can you meet us in the choir room? -Sugar_

_We haven't got all day! -Rory_

_No, You have a plane back to Scotland to catch. -Santana  
_

_It's Ireland... -Rory  
_

_HURRY UP! -Sugar_

_Calm your money lined panties. -Santana  
_

_I'm so confused by this conversation. -Tina  
_

_Your not the only one. -Mike  
_

_You know it would have been quicker to come find each of you. -Rory  
_

_Probably. -Artie  
_

_How many times must I say WE HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. -Sugar  
_

_Get used to it Sugar, they never listen to me. -Rachel  
_

_Because you never actually have anything to say. -Mercedes  
_

_Can you not just come now. Your all being childish. -Sugar.  
_

_They are childish. -Kurt  
_

_Even me? x -Blaine  
_

_Especially you x -Kurt  
_

_True fact! x -Blaine  
_

_Sugar they aren't listening because they don't think its anything important.-Sam  
_

_Sugar is Dead from you lot being "horrible and your annoying people." -Rory  
_

_God, she didn't need to get rude. -Santana  
_

_Aspergers. -Sugar  
_

* * *

"Irish, Richie Bitch. What do you want?" Santana asked slumping into her chair as Brittany followed.

"We nee to tell you something."

"We got that, you messaged us." Rachel spoke.

"Shh guys." Mr Schue quietened the other members of the club. "The floor is yours."

"Well, as I told you earlier. I was going to be deported." Rory began.

"Are you staying?" Tina asked eagerly.

"Thanks to Sugars brains, I think so." He smiled, the plan seemed faultless.

"How?" Mr Schue asked cautiously.

"We're getting married." Sugar announced proudly and loudly.

The whole club were completely taken aback from what had just been said.

"You are joking?" Rory and Sugars faces fell. Nobody was supporting them.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? After all your doing it for a visa." Mr Schue asked.

"We aren't doing it for his visa! I love him and he loves me!" Sugar screamed angrily, clinging to Rory.

"I know what its like, knowing that you found the person you want to marry. But you guys, your only 16." Finn said looking at the couple at the front and at Rachel.

"Yeah, you need to get your parents permission, would they even agree?" Quinn looked confused and concerned.

"Our parents will understand why we are doing this." Rory put in, but really he wasn't sure what his Ma would say.

"But sadly I don't think you do." Sugar said eyeing the room dirtily. "I don't think you understand that I wont be able to live without Rory by my side. When you all want to support our decision it will be much appreciated." Sugar shouted before storming out, leaving Rory and the rest of the club in complete shock.

"I should probably go after her." He mumbled before walking out the door in a less dramatic way.


	3. Chapter 2

Nobody understood why Sugar really wanted to marry Rory.

Sure it was quicker than she expected but if she really loved him she couldn't just let him leave, they weren't Finchel.

She just wanted her loving boyfriend to be by her side forever, and that's what she'd get.

* * *

Sugar clung to Rory's hand, fingers interlinked, as they walked down the road towards the jewelers. She had her Daddies credit card in her back pocket and if she was getting engaged she was getting the fattest ring the jewelers had to offer.

"Sugar you shouldn't have to pay for ye' own ring. 'M sure I could get one somewhere. Brittany has loads and she would happily help me."

Sugar put her finger on his lips. "I'm not having a ring that comes out of a gumball machine. I want a big one and my family has a lot more money than yours and it's only fair for me to pay." She gently planted a kiss on his lips. "Now hush and help me choose a ring." They walked in the shop together.

"Sorry kids this isn't a playground. This stuff is worth more than either of you can afford." The woman behind the counter raise an eyebrow.

"Actually we're engaged." Rory defended.

"Really." The woman still didn't look very happy with the teens being there.

"Look I'm sorry your head is to far up your ass but get me the biggest pink diamond you have in this goddamned place so my fiancé can shove it on my finger and marry me in a few months time!" Sugar whispered to the woman taking out her credit card.

"Certainly Miss?" The clerk panicked quickly.

"Motta"

"Miss Motta, pink diamond was it." Sugar nodded sweetly.

"Sometimes you just need to be nasty to these people" Sugar whispered in Rory's ear.

* * *

"Wow! It's shiny" Brittany gazed at the ring on Sugars finger.

"I know I'm so proud of it, do you think Figgins will let me wear it to school? I mean it's alot bigger than Rachel's."

"And more expensive" Rory added.

Brittany, Sugar and Rory were all in the Pierce's living room discussing the wedding there since Brittany's parents were ok with the fact of marriage early on in life.

"But It was worth every penny." Sugar nuzzled her head neatly into his shoulder.

"I want to marry San but she said that she isn't ready yet. And because we still want equality everywhere so we don't have limited places to choose from."

"Your time will come too Britt." Rory fiddled with Sugars ring as he spoke.

"It really is beautiful, have you told you Dad yet Sugar?"

Sugar shook her head, he'll think I'm pregnant. Not something I want at all because he's religious and made me take a chastity vow. If he gets the suspicion I broke it he will kill me, or maybe just cut me off."

"You took a chastity vow?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I'm not that into religion though, saving yourself for the one you love is sweet and all but there is just so many things that make you wan to break it, you know?"

"No." Brittany answer.

"I haven't told my folks either, not sure what they would think. I guess they would be pretty cool with it. Seamus might be disappointed that I wont always be home. He would say I ditched him for a smelly girl, he's still young. Girls have cooties to him."

"That's so sweet." Sugar smiled.

"Look Lord Tubbington is here!" Brittany pointed to the cat prowling around the room. "Don't talk to him he hacked my Facebook last week and posted a picture of me sleeping." Rory and Sugar looked at each other.

"Sorry to hear that Brittany." Rory said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, sometimes I wish he wasn't always so bad. Santana hates him because he sleeps in my bed when she isn't always allowed."

"Right, I'm off" Sugar stood up picking up her bag.

"Do you have to go?" Rory pouted.

"Yes." he kissed her passionately on the lips making her blush. "Maybe I don't have to go just yet." She wove her fingers between his and the began kissing even stronger this time.

"This is so gross." Brittany stood up and walked out picking up her cat on the way.

"Sorry Brittany." Sugar called out.

"hush I'm mad at you."

"Brittany?" Rory shouted.

"I WAS TALKING TO THE CAT!" Brittany screamed back

Sugar sat on Rory's lap as they kissed for minutes on end. Rory ran his hands through her hair as she began to unbutton his top.

"Sugar stop." Rory said still kissing her.

"No come on."

"No, Sugar stop." He stopped kissing her at this point.

"Why?"

"Because we are guests in this house and I am not losing my virginity to you in the living room of the Pierces house! They have to live here you know, that's just gross."

"Fair enough. Where are we supposed to do things like this then, we can't do it at mine and you don't have a house."

"I do have a house."

"I am _not_ flying to Ireland."

"Well, maybe we should just wait."

Sugar sighed. "Fine we can wait. I suppose."

"You're the one with the chastity vow, not me." Sugar stuck her tongue out. "Would you like to go up to my room?" Rory asked.

Sugar nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"We can have a massive cake! You know one with at least 5 layers! And it has to have a bride and groom on top, and pink flowers round the edge."

"It sounds lovely."

"Then my dress has to be big and I have to look awesome! The bridesmaids have to wear pink."

"We have to get married in a Catholic church."

"And not too much singing please, I can't deal with the idea of Rachel doing some depressing ballad as I walk down the aisle. That's just too much to bear."

"We have to let them sing at the reception Sugar, that could be our band."

"I can go with that, as long as there are rules. Like no depressing songs or show tunes."

"That's something I agree with."

"Also no irish pub songs."

"Well that's something I can't have! My parents do like a good sing-a-long!"

"I suppose it's your wedding too."

"We can't have alcohol." Rory added

"Why?"

"Underage"

"Oh yeah, we won't get served."

"I love you, Sugar." Rory smiled fiddling with Sugars ring again.

"I love you too."

The two kissed on the bed, tightly wrapped around each other, Sugar in just her shirt and Rory in just his pants.

"Hey guys!" Brittany smiled as she sauntered in not caring that her friends were semi-naked in her house. "Sugar can I talk to you? Don't bother putting clothes on, I don't mind." Sugar awkwardly followed Brittany into her room, Brittany rummaged through her drawers looking for something.

"Brittany what are you looking for?"

"Hush, I'm looking." Brittany continued to look through her drawers. "Found it."  
Brittany handed Sugar a condom.

"I might not be the cleverest but I know that you are going to be pregnant in the morning unless you use this."

"Thanks Britt, but we don't need this?"

"Yes you do. I know what you need." Brittany walked out of her room leaving SUgar there alone.


End file.
